The son of Artemis
by csdaines
Summary: Chris Conway was a normal kid that all changes when he is attacked by hellhounds and sent to camp half blood and there he learns he is a demigod and joins the seven on the quest to stop mother earth.
1. dogs eat my house

Chapter one: dogs eat my house

Hello my name is Chris Conway and I have a pretty normal life, i think? Ok my dad made me spend all 16 years of my life in a two story RV. now before you think that spending your life on the road in an RV sounds fun it wasn't. We didn't see any sights, didn't hang out at any restaurant and no we didn't get souvenir snow globes. But one day my relatively normal life changed.

I woke up on a hot July day to my dad's voice screaming "Chris get up it's time for archery practice!" my dad came through the door holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. My dad was a tall, handsome man with a nice build He had blond hair and green eyes. "Come on get out of bed the days wasting"!

I moaned and got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and found myself looking at a young man six feet tall and with blue eyes and messy black hair. I smiled at myself then got in the shower.

After I showered changed and put on my mom's bracelet. The bracelet was made out of gold with wolf and eagle heads covering the outside. This bracelet is the only thing my mother gave me before she left. Why she left I don't know but my dad never talks about her. After looking at the bracelet for a while i went outside.

My dad was standing outside with a bow, swords waiting for me. My dad makes me practice archery, swordplay, and any king of fighting really. Why i don't know every time I ask him why we do this he always says the same thing

"this will all be useful one day" maybe he thinks I will travel back in time and end up fighting in the medieval ages.

After about three hours of practice my dad made us some lunch and started teaching me about Greek myths. Again, I don't know why he does this and every time I ask him why he always replays the same way

"this will all be useful one day" i mean is that all he says to every question I ask.

Whenever we study myths, he always goes moony eyed when we bring up artemis. I know what your thinking dude your dad is in love with a greek goddess. I used to think the same thing but that now I'm older and have matured greatly over the years now i think that's he madly in love with artemis.

But today when we were studying about hercules i heard a loud growling outside. My dad looked at the door as if the devil was on the other side.

"Chris, get your mothers bracelet and walk toward the back door" he said not taking his eyes off the door

I was about to ask why when my question was answered for me. Out of the driver window I saw the biggest dog I ever saw. Now imagine a tank with legs and a head now times that by two and you have the dogs front leg. An eye the size of an oven was looking through the front windshield.

I had only enough time to yell "SWEET MOTHER OF HEAVEN WHAT IS THAT!" then the huge dog using one of its paws it flipped our RV over on its side.

Kitchen item went flying all over as i landed our entire set of knives embedded itself in the wall three centimeters from my face.

"Go!" my father yelled picking up the bow and began shooting the monster.

He didn't have to tell me twice. I ripped open the door and began tearing down the road. After about ten seconds I looked back and the big dog was swallowing the RV whole. I didn't have time to be worried because at that moment a second dog just as big as the other one was sprinting out of the woods and towards me.

I barely had enough time to jump out of the way. I landed on my side and quickly stood up again. I need a weapon I thought any weapon. Then my right hand suddenly became heavier i looked down and saw that I was holding a glowing bronze sword and the hilt was decorated with eagle and wolf heads and the handle was a soft black leather. Then I realized that my mothers bracelet was gone. My mothers bracelet had turned into a sword!.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the huge dog getting back up. Ok i thought now we are going to play. The dog howled and charged. But this time i was ready I stepped to the side and plowed my sword into the beasts gut I roared with pain the didsitagrated into golden dust. Some got in my nose and i sneezed.

The dog that swallowed the RV turned at the sudden sound. His yellow eyes fixed upon me with a murderous stare. It charged to fast for me to dodje his claws found its way to my arm and sliced it open. My vision swam and I collapsed  
on the ground. The huge beast loomed over my its mouth open to swallow me whole. But just before it was able to close its jaw two arrows slammed into its skull. The beast disintegrated and i saw four winged horses with riders where flying toward me. And then I blacked out.

Thanks for reading my first chapter of my new book The Son Of Artemis i can only make new chapters like 4 times a month hope you enjoy and plz comment on what you want me to improve!


	2. Don't trust pretty girls

**Thanks TheLastDemiGodWorrier the comment you posted made me feel awesome and i will give a shout out to whoever's comment i like best next time, now without further adieu let's get right into the story!**

chapter two: don't trust pretty girls

I opened my eyes to a smiling boy three inches from my face "he's alive!" he screamed and i fell off the bed in surprise.

The boy looked about my age with messy blond hair and brown eyes. His voice was soothing like he was talking to a wounded animal. On his shirt in big bold letters said "someone call a doctor". "Woah now" he said bending down "dont try to kill yourself yet".

"Hold on, what do you mean yet," I said standing up feeling rather woozy.

"Sorry, I should introduce myself first, my name is Will solace" he said extending his hand.

"Chris conway" i said taking it. Then I realized my arm doesn't hurt any more. I looked down and saw that my arm that had been cut open and was bleeding everywhere was completely healed.

Then I remembered everything else that happened, those big dogs eating my house, my bracelet turning into a sword, and those weird riders on winged horses. Ok let's ask him calmly I thought "WHAT IN THE LIVING CRAP HAPPENED EARLIER" I yelled, dang it.

Will looked at me like he heard this every day. "I'll explain later but now let me show you around camp"

"Holy cow" i said looking at the scene around me. I was standing in by far the weirdest place I have ever been, ok, except New Jersey, that place was weird.

"Welcome to camp half-blood" Will said looking over the landscape.

The place was big. From where we walked out I saw the place from a bird's eye view in the back of the camp stood cabins in a semi circle all with different designs on them. To the left sood a large building which I guessed was the food court, and a building on the hill. To the right stood stables with the winged horses I saw before I passed out and a large forest and what looked like training grounds.

People at the training grounds where practicing sword fighting, archery, knife fighting and spear combat.

In the forest a bunch of people with goat legs where running around playing pipes and eating garbage. "Hey Will what are those things" I said pointing at the goat people.

"Those" said Will "are satyrs, half goat, half human".

"And those" I said pointing to a bunch a young girls with pointy ears

"Dryads, nature spirits" Will answered

I had so many more questions but while I was staring at the camp a bunch of girls walked by. And when I mean girls i mean the prettiest girls i ever saw. They all had long flowing hair and perfect faces. My face must have been stupid because Will started to laugh.

At the sound of will laugh all the girls turned as one and looked straight at me. Uh oh i thought i'm so screwed. But then one of the girls stepped forward and said in the most beautiful voice ever "excuse me are you new here" she had long blond hair and the most beautiful green eyes, she was wearing a long red dress as if she was ready for prom. But i wasn't complaining.

I wanted to say "yes i am, my name is chris what's yours"? But all that came out was "uhhhhhh" the girl laughed. her laugh sounded like angels singing.

"Well my name is Sarah welcome to camp" she smiled and my heart stopped beating. "See you later" and she turned and walked back to the other girls.

After about ten seconds after she left I muttered a small "bye"

Will rolled his eyes "hey lover boy you done yet"?

"One question" I asked "what does half blood mean"?

"Well it means your half mortal half god" Will responded

I almost thought he was crazy, but then looking back it all seemed very likely. "Ok" i said "which gods, i'm guessing greek"

Will looked surprised "your not freaking out?"

"Why should i be?"

"Well most people go nuts once they figure out one of their parents is a god"

"Well as long as i don't have to sing, I Can Go The Distance".

He laughed "No you don't, but why are you not going insane?"

"Well my dad has been homeschooling me in an RV and we have never been in the same place twice, everyday he teaches me to use weapons and teaches me about greek mythology, if you look back on my life, it makes a lot of sense".

"Huh smart dad" Will said

Then with the feeling of a brick hitting my gut i completely forgot about my dad. I turned to face Will "my dad, is he alright"!

Will found a sudden interest in his shoes "we didn't find anything, only you, not the slightest trace of your dad, im sorry"

My world crashed, the only person I knew was my father. We had been through so much. I wanted to cry, i wanted to grab Will and tell him to look harder. But I knew it would make a difference. Best thing to do now is to get my mind off it.

"Will, which god is my parent"? I asked

"Well we know you parent is a goddess because your dad raised you but other than that we have no idea."

"How come" i asked

"Well, your godly parent has to claim you" Will explained

I had an image of a god coming down from the heavens waving a withe toga and waving an adoption certificate yelling "dibs!"

"who's your godly parent" i asked Will

"My dad is Apollo, and those girls you saw those are the daughters of arptoditie, never trust them."

"Why do they text people your secrets or something" i said

"No much worse, they purposely get you to fall in love with them and then they break your heart and leave you forgotten" Will said staring me down.

There was a long silence and then a horn blasted. "Ohh time for lunch come on!" he said running off to the mess hall.

With a smirk on my face I followed.

When we got to the mess hall a bunch of hungry demigods where already chowing down on all kinds of food.

Will handed me an empty plate. "Here you go, enjoy"

"Uh, Will this plate is empty"

"Just take it" he said thrusting the plate in my hands.

As soon I got a firm grip on it filled with the best food known to mankind.

"Chicken alfredo!" I yelled grabbing a fork and stuffing my face full of the heavenly food.

"Well this guy likes food" a voice said from behind me.

I almost choked on my food in surprise.

I turned around and found a girl with blond hair and grey stormy eyes, she was waering jeans and a camp half blood t-shirt. she was staring at me as if I was an alien with a sombrero yelling "take me to the nearest mcdonalds!"

Will cleared his throat "Chris this is Annabeth daughter of Athena "

Annabeth just looked at me and said "welcome" and with that she turned and left.

"Well she seems nice" i said looking at Annabeth walk away

"she is having alot going on right now," said another voice behind me.

Why does everyone here sneak up on me i thought.

I turned and my mouth fell open looking down at me was a centar.

"Well hello mr centar" i said looking up at him "I am Chris Conway, please don't kill me"

The centar just laughed "I have no intention of killing you Chris, my name is Criton, i am the head counselor at camp half blood"

"Well mr. Criton it's nice to meet you" I said still starting up at the massive centar

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a large burly man yelling at a young girl.

I strained my ears to listen.

"What do you mean your breaking up with me"! The boy yelled

"It means john that I am breaking up with you, you always get too violent" the girl responded sheepishly.

"Violent!, violent! ill show you violent" the boy yelled. Then without warning he swung his fist at the girl.

She jumped away from his fist screaming.

"Hey!" I yelled bounding out of my seat. I began spriting down toward the enraged boy. I willed his bracelet to become into a sword.

He turned toward me, "what do you wan-" he was cut short maybe because i upercuted him with the hilt of my sword.

He fell to the ground out cold. I turned toward the girl.

"Are you ok" i said extending my hand to help her up.

She just looked at me dumb strucked.

Will, Annabeth and Criton bounded over toward me.

"Chris, oh you are in so much trouble" Criton flared. Annabeth was glaring at me

"No, you don't understand" the girl said getting up off the floor "he saved me"

Criton turned towards the girl "what do mean he saved you, lilly" he asked

"I told John that I wanted to break up with him and he went nuts" lilly said

Will sighed "since when does john not go nuts"

"True, but this time was different, he attacked me!" lilly explained

"He did what!" Annabeth yelled

Lilly continued, "Yes, he attacked me, he tried to punch me but i got out of the way, but before he could try again he came over and knocked him out" she pointed at me.

By now most of the demigods had come over from the mess hall to see what was going on.

Criton looked at lilly "lilly do you swear on the river synx that what you say is true"

Lilly stared at Criton directly in the eyes "I swear it on the river synx"

"Very well Chris i am sorry i got mad at you" Criton said

"Its fine" i said

Criton gasped staring at me like I said I was marrying his sister or something.

Everyone in the crowd started at something on my head.

I looked up. On my head a glowing moon with a bow and arrow across it.

"What is going on" i asked Criton.

Criton bowed to me and said in a low voice "all hail Chris Conway, son of Artemis"

**Guys thanks again for reading my book i really appreciate it, and remember comment if you want a shout out!**


	3. my dogs names are fred and dave

**Hey y'all Csdaines here and today's shoutout goes to flashan!**

**Keep up the good support guys! Now let's get onto the book!**

Chapter three: my dogs are named fred and dave

There was sudden gasps coming from the demigods. Some kneeled others murmured, a few fainted.

All I could do was stand there staring up at the glowing moon over my head.

After about three minutes Criton finally spoke up "will someone take Chris to cabin 8"

Lilly was about to offer when someone shouted "ME!" Sarah came bursting through the crowd.

Criton sighed "ok Sarah show Chris to cabin 8"

Sarah put her arm through mine "come on Chris let's go"

I turned back and mouthed help me.

Sarah pulled me through the camp talking about romantic she saw and clothes lots and lots of clothes.

After what seemed like an eternity we finally reached cabin 8

It looked like an old greek building with all kinds of animals decorated on the sides, in front of the door stood two silver wolves, on top of the roof stood a silver hawk, and above the door sat the symbol of a moon with a bow on it, the same that appeared over my head earlier.

"Welcome to your new home" Sarah said.

"This is my new house"? I asked her looking at the cabin.

"Yep" she confirmed "lets go inside i always wanted to see it"

She jogged up the door, but before she could touch it the two wolves on the sides of the door sprang to life. The wolves started barking and snapping their jaws. Sarah jumped back in surprise.

_"Your not aloud to be" here_ the left one said baring its teeth. I froze, did that wolf just talk.

Sarah ran behind me "protect me my hero"

"Please don't call me that" I said not taking my eyes off the wolves.

The wolves started to laugh. "Yeah hero protect your damsel in distress". The right said

"She is not my damsel!" I yelled at the wolves

The wolves stopped laughing immediately. "you understand us" right said looking me in the eyes.

"Of course I can understand you" i told them

"Chris you understand what they are saying" Sarah asked still cowing behind me.

I turned to her "don't you"

She shook her head.

"Only a child of artemis can understand what we are saying" said left

"Well" I said looking at the wolves " I am a child of artemis"

"Well it's about time" another voice said.

I looked up and saw the hawk staring down at me.

It flew down on my arm and said "we have been waiting here for centuries."

"Ok" I said looking at the hawk and the wolves "do you guys have names?'

The bird answered first "master my name is-" the hawk screeched.

I flinched "i am not going to call you that" i could only imagine my self feeding the hawk saying "here you go, rrrreeeeeeekkkkkk!"

The bird let out a slight and slow caw, which I assumed was a sigh.

"In your language it is silver" he said.

"Oh and your names" i asked the wolves

"Fred" said left

"dave" right said

I arched my eyebrow "really, his name is silver" i said pointing to the hawk "and your names are Dave and Fred?"

"Yes" Dave responded

"Ok" i said "can i go inside now?"

The wolves bowed and let me inside.

Inside my mouth fell open. Up against the right wall sat a bed with silver blankets and pillows. On the nightstand sat a lamp with wolves dancing around it. On the other side of the bed sat a small pirch for silver. On the left wall sat a dresser and a silver bow and a rack of different arrows such as sonic arrows, multaply arrows, growing arrows etc. and beds for Fred and Dave. on the back wall was a door that led to the bathroom. And a small table.

"Chris i want to ask you something" Sarah said walking sitting down at the table. "Do you have a girlfriend"

My heart stopped. "No" I said looking anywhere but her.

"Can I be your girlfriend" she said looking at me.

Then out of nowhere Dave and Fred started to bark at her and began to force her out of the front door.

Sarah began to shout at them "No, stop, bad dogs, ow" Fred had bitten her leg. Sarah shreeked and ran out the door.

I looked at Dave and Fred. "thank you so much" i scratched their heads.

"Anytime master." Dave said looking very proud of himself. Then a horn blasted.

"But we just had lunch" i said

It is the farewell for the seven heroes. Silver said we are required to attend.

I sighed and walked to the door.

When I reached where everyone was gathered i saw a huge ship about the size of a destroyer. Four people including annabeth and a satyr were standing on a platform that was built next to the ship. Also on the stand was criton and a girl with red hair.

Criton stood and addressed the crowd "Welcome campers to the fare well of the seven, i mean four demigods"

The satyr coughed loudly.

"Ah yes" criton added "and there satyr chaporne gleeson henge"

The satyr looked very hostile he was wearing a shirt that said die!

And was holding a very deadly looking baseball bat.

To the left of him stood a tall muscular man with blond hair. Next was a very beautiful girl with brown hair. After her was a boy with a ridiculous grin on his face he had black hair and was wearing a tool belt for some reason.

"Now Rachel has some parting words to say to our heros, Rachel"

The red haired girl got up and began to say what was obviously a well prepared speech "jason, piper, leo, annabeth and henge. We all wish you a-" rachel suddenly collapsed on the floor. Her eyes glowed and she said in a creppy voice

_The son of artemis shall join the quest_

_There he will face the ultament test_

_He will face deaths platoons_

_And He shall summon the power of the moon_

There was a stunned silence in the crowd. then very slowly everyone turned to me.


	4. never mess up a girls hair

**Hello all people todays shout out goes to zero (he didn't have an account but he called himself that) thanks for all your support guys and remember if you want a shoutout comment on my story. Now onto the story!**

Chapter 4: never mess up a girls hair… like ever.

The silence was deafening all eyes were staring at me.

My body felt like jello it took all my mental power not to run away screaming.

The silence was brooke by the hispanic kid. "Does this mean i have to build another room," he complained.

"That's him" someone else shouted from the crowd. I turned and saw John with a bandage over his head from where i had hit him. with him where a bunch of other burly kids in front was a very mean looking girl with balck hair and fire in her eyes.

"There his is" yet another voice said. This time it was Sarah, she was on crutches and nursing a bleeding leg from where Fred had bitten her. With her was the rest of the Aphrodite cabin all looking murderous.

"Not so fast Clarries" said another voice. This time it was Lilly. She was followed by other kids they all came to my side.

The kid called clarries stared at me. "He knocked out John" she argued

"While defending me" Lilly shot back

"His dogs messed up my hair!" this time it was Sarah "oh, and they also bit my leg"

"Guys, calm down it's just hair" I said trying to calm everyone down. But that only made it worse. The children of aphrodite road with rage, they sounded a lot like the giant dog i fought yesterday. And charged with their fists clenched.

Clarris and her group of WWE boxers tried to charge but the rest of the camp just barely managed to hold them back. But i was left to the mercy of the crazed supermodels.

Fred and Dave tried to hold them back but were instantly trampled.

"Please i don't want to hurt you" I said at one last chance of diplomacy.

But they were far beyond reasoning. I messed up a girls hair, which to them was like drowning puppies. A girl punched straight into my nose.

I stumbled back warm blood running down my face.

"Ok" i said "you asked for it" the girl tried to punch me again but i grabbed her arm and threw her at a boy trying to aid her. Another girl tried to dig her nails in my skin. I ducked and elbowed her gut. She fell on her back clutching her gut. "Drew!" Sarah yelled throwing her crutch at me. I grabbed it in mid flight and hit a boy over the head with it and turning threw it a another boy charging. Two girls attempted to get me from behind. But I kicked one aside and head butted the other.

I turned around expecting to find other kids charging at me but all I found was all the of the aphrodite kids were either on the ground moaning, knocked out or crying over there rewind clothes. Except Sarah was staring at me with her eyes the size of dinner plates.

Looking around i was everyone else was looking at me with the same expression. Clarrise and her gang stopped trying to push off the other campers holding them back.

Even criton and the kids on the stand where looking at with wide eyes.

I noticed my nose was still bleeding, bent down and picked up a handkerchief off one of the girls and began to wipe away the blood. The crowd suddenly exploded with talking.

"Did you see that"

"The whole cabin"

"And that quickly"

"Where did he learn to do that"

"Could he teach me that"

"Even the Ares kids are scared of him now"

"Do you think he's single"

"Chris Conway son of artemis, join us" criton yelled over the talking.

I began walking to the stand the other campers made a path for me as I went. When I got on the stand i heard the satyr say to the blond one "i like this kid"

Criton looked at me "Chris you are about to join a very dangerous quest it may cost you your life. Are you sure you are prepared"

"Yes" I said but i was really just about to have a mental break down.

"Very well" he said "go grab your stuff from your cabin you have ten minutes"

I threw open my cabin door, ripped open my dresser and began to stuff clothes in it. (hey what are you doing) Silver said looking at me from his nest.

"Were going on a trip with the seven" i said grabbing a pair of underwear.

Silver fell out of his nest (WHAT!) he shrieked (but only the seven of the prophecy and their satyr chaperone can go)

I grabbed the quivers of arrows from off the rack "well miss red head said a bunch of stuff that rhymes and now i'm going"

(another prophecy) Silver said startled.

"Apparently" i said slamming the lid of my suitcase, I turned to Fred "can you carry these arrows" i asked holding the quivers.

(sure boss) he said looking happy that i asked him to do something

I put the arrows on his back and stood up. "Well that's it, time to go die" i said ready to walk out the door.

(not so fast) Silver said landing on my shoulder. (if you are going to die might as well go out in style) he looked at Dave (give him the cloak)

The wolf nodded and went over to the dresser. On the side of it stood a little crack. Dave put a claw in it and the dresser swung forward like a door.

My mouth fell open standing in front of me was a silver cloak complet with a silver shirt with a hood and a strap across it with knives in it. Silver pants and a really nice looking bow covered in silver with gold edges.

"Th-this is mine" i asked looking at silver.

(yup) he said (the hunter of artemis outfit, just incase she had a male join her)

I didn't know what that meant but I didn't have time to ask. I put on the silver outfit and slung the bow across my back. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out the door.

When I got back to where to ship was almost everyone had gone.

The only people left were the four on the stage, there satyr chaperone, Criton, the red head, Clarisse, Sarah and Lily. when I came out of the trees everyone turned to me.

The hispanic kid came running up to me "hi" he said "my name is Leo, son of hepatitis, it's nice to meet you".

"Hey leo my name is Chris, nice to meet you as well"

I said. Fred nugged my leg. "Oh right" i said "this is Fred and Dave and the falcon is Silver"

"Come on, we are preparing to lift off" Leo said going back to the ship

As I walked up to the ship blondy looked at me and whistled.

"Nice outfit" he said

"Thanks" I replied "a gift from Silver"

"Who" he asked

"The bird" i said pointing to Silver who was on my shoulder.

Blondy raised his eyebrows. "any ways come on we are about to take off"

I climbed up onto the ship and saw Annabeth and the other girl talking in whispered tones. "Hey Annabeth" i called over to her

They flinched in surprise.

"Oh, hi Chris" Annabeth responded. "This is Piper daughter of Aphrodite" she said gesturing to the girl next to her.

I somand my sword. "Look im sorry Fred and Dave messed up her hair that's not my fault" i said ready for a fight.

Then Piper doubled up laughing. "I honestly don't care about if her hair got messed up, but your dogs names are Fred and Dave"

"I did not name them" I retorted putting away my sword.

(well thats rude) Dave said

(agreed) Fred said (boss where do want me to put your stuff)

"Uh hey piper wheres my room" i asked

"Last door on the right second floor" she answered

I turned to Fred and Dave "you heard that"

(yup) they both said then they disappeared down the stairs.

I turned to find blondy staring at me, his eyebrows furrowed. Once he saw I was looking at him he quickly turned away. Annabeth and Piper left talking in whispered tones and sneaking glances at me. The satyr was scowling in my direction.

Then blondy came over and hit my shoulder "hey i'm jason by the way, son of zeus" he said.

"Nice to meet you jason" I responded.

"Anyway Chris we are happy to have you on board," he said with a smile. But I knew immediately that he was lying. His smile was forced and I could feel everyone else's eyes on the back of my head.

Leo shouted from the helm " 3 2 1.. We have lift off"

The ship began to rise and ours shout out of the side and started to move in the air. And soon we were flying.

"Good luck heroes and remember if you fail the entire world is doomed" Criton yelled from the ground.

Jason snorted "no pressure then"

I didn't know how this voyage was going to go, but I knew one thing it was going to be very difficult.

**Well another chapter down. Also my story is in 38 countries! Huray! Am also making my own stories called Chosen and The Ranger Of Lethali. I will give more info on them soon.**


	5. why do girls always try and kill me?

**Sorry no shout outs this time since no on reviewed. Remember to review to get a shout out!**

Chapter 5 why do girls always try and kill me?

"How much longer" piper groaned.

"Come on Pipes it's only been two days" Jason said

"If you think this is bad try living is an RV for your entire life," I said frustrated from their lack of patience. I used to be in a room where a bed could barely fit in almost eight hours a day.

"You lived in an RV?" Jason asked

"Yup" i said popping the P. "it really sucked. Traveling all over the place nonstop not staying in the same place for more than a day"

"No wonder you stayed alive for sixteen years before coming to camp," a voice said behind me.

I jumped out of my chair and clenched my fists. And I was standing face to face with annabeth. I sat back down "what is with you people and sneaking up on me?" I asked.

Annabeth smirked "sorry, its just i was always wondering how you survived this long"

"Hold up" i said "what do you mean survived"

Annabeth slapped her forehead " what I mean is that most demigods die before they reach twenty"

I suddenly felt an urge to jump out the window and run far away.

Annabeth continued "the reason you survived so long is because your dad kept moving and never stayed put, monsters can smell us, that's how they track us down and kill us"

"Like those condo sized dogs" i said

"Those dogs are hellhound and they are not condo sized" she said

"One of them ate my RV whole without chewing!" I said. I could still remember the hellhounds as they swallowed the RV with my dad inside.

Piper looked at me "could tell us about that story please i'm really bored"

"STORY" someone shouted and a figure came bounding down the stairs. Leo grabbed a bag of chips from a cabinet and sat down.

I sighed "fine i'll tell you" then I proceeded to tell them about the day I was attacked.

As soon as I finished telling the story piper had tears in her eyes. Jason has his mouth hanging open, Annabeth just sat there and Leo was stuffing chips in his mouth.

Piper hugged me "Oh Chris im so sorry" she sobbed.

"Uh its ok i just have to accept my dad is gone now," I said feeling uncomfortable.

"It's not just that" Jason said "you never had any friends, never had a home and never could spend quality time with your dad".

Now that I thought about it the more it hurt. "Let's stop talking about that" I said "what are your stories"

I spent the next five hours listening to their adventures. The lighting bolt, the sea of monsters, lifting the world, navigating the labyrinth, defending New York against an army of monsters, training a metal dragon, freeing the god of death and many more. The more I listened the more I felt like a weakling. And from what i hear about percy jackson the more i felt like i had the I.Q of a potato.

After they finished i only had one question "so percy jackson i really strong right" i asked

"Right" they confirmed

"Then why did he get tricked, kidnapped and brainwashed and sent here"

They opened their mouths to respond but said nothing.

"Because a Hera did it" Annabeth finally answered, "and you can't stop a god"

"Yeah but your rescued gods ,defeated titans and trapped gods and percy can't just run away, if you ask me he was just being stupid"

Annabeth's face started to fill with rage. Leo bounded back up the stairs, Jason grabbed Piper and dove behind a table.

Then I realized why they were running. Annabeth roared her face red. I was surprised no steam came out of her ears. She lunged and grabbed my throat. Gagging she lifted my off the ground. How in the world could she do that. And threw me down on the table.

I only managed to say "ow" before she began to slap me frantically.

Note to self: if I survive this, never make Annabeth angry... again.

Then a rudden rumble rocked the ship.

"What was that" Jason asked from behind the table

The the ship shook again.

Leo was shouted over the intercom: "we are under attack! get your butts up here!"

Annabeth abandoned her assatiation attempt and ran up the stairs soon followed by Piper and Jason.

I grabbed my bow and a quiver of arrows and followed them up the stairs.

Up on deck it was pandemonium. Around two dozen snake people where fighting the others. Piper and annabeth stood back to back fending of the snake people. Jason was in the air diving down and picking off an unlucky snake person. Leo was at the shooting ball of fire on to the deck. Fred and Dave were running around picking off stagalers. Silver was helping Jason in the sky.

And the satyr was repeatedly smacking a snake across the face yelling "die,die,die,die"

I had to help i unslung my bow and began to snipe at the invaders, but more where coming over the deck.

"How many of these things are there!" Leo yelled blasting the face of a snake person.

"And how are they getting on the ship" Annabeth said stabbing one in the gut.

"Who cares" the satyr yelled "This is awesome" then he uppercutted a snake with his bat.

"Silver" I yelled "find out how they are getting up here!"

(got it boss) the hawk said diving off the ship.

Mean wile the battle was still being fought. Jason blew six off the side of the ship. But then nine more swarmed him. "Help!" he screamed.

I pulled out a duplicate arrow and shot it at the snake people attacking Jason. The arrow multiplied to the number of hostiles it was targeting. Each arrow found its mark. the snakes disintegrated and Jason found himself sitting in a pile of yellow dust.

(boss) silver called coming back over the bow.

"What is it" i asked

(they are being thrown up here by catapults) he said

I flinched "wait what"

(catapults) he repeated.

"Leo" I yelled

"What" he replied incinerating a group of unlucky snakes.

"They are using catapults to get the snakes up here, get us out of range!" I yelled back

"Woah, I haven't thought about moving out of the way" he said sarcastically. "We cant you nitwit" he screamed at me "they have us harpooned we cant move"

I looked over the side and sure enough to harpoons locked themselves in the back of the ship. I tried shooting an arrow at them but they bounced off. Looking closer the ropes were made of steel. My mind raced to form a plan. Then i had an idea.

Turning to jason i yelled "Jason move the clouds give me a view of the ground!"

He nodded and proceeded to blow the clouds to the sides.

Sure enough on a hill stood two ballistas and a catapult.

"Leo light those suckers up" i yelled.

He smiled pressed the B button on his wii controller and twenty crossbows began to rain death on the snake people bellow.

"Never touch my ship again" he yelled and blasted apart the two balistas.

"Get us out of here" Annabeth yelled killing the last snake.

The argo 2 speed forward leaving the snake people behind us.

"Aw come on i was having fun" henge complained.

But something wasn't right. we didn't just happen to stumble across fully weaponized snakes, they knew we were coming.

But before i had anymore time to think Piper yelled "boulder!" and sure enough a builder was hurtling through the air towards us.

In one fluid motion i grabbed an arrow from my quiver and shot at the bolder. The arrow gre to the size of a ballista shot and decimated the boulder. Small parts of it landed on the deck.

I looked back and everyone was staring at with with wide eyes. Why does this always happen. A rock landed on Jason's head be that didn't seem to bother him.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu" Leo stutterd pointing his finger at me.

"That was awesome!" the coach yelled slapping me on the back

The dragon figurehead clicked and sputterd.

Leo snapped out of his trance "ladies and gentlemen we are arriving at our destination please put your seat in the upright position and tray tables up"

And sure enough below us was our destination Camp Jupiter.


	6. a talking statue why not?

This chapters shout out goes to **divine hestia. **My community leader (i did her because no one reviews, again) pease leave a review to get a shout out in my next chapter.

Chapter 6: talking statues. why not?

As soon as Annabeth and Leo saw the camp they went into control freak mode. Leo ran around locking down weapons, pulling knobs and levers, and raising a white flag. Annabeth briefed us on the plan and the backup plan, and the backup plan for the backup plan. Coach went below to watch martial art movies. Jason stood at the helm so the Romans could see him easily. His knuckles were white at the hilt of his golden sword.

Piper was walking back and forth muttering "lower your weapons, we want to talk" I had a sudden urge to drop my bracelet and have a nice long chat with her.

Fred and Dave were on the side of the ship their tongues flapping wildly in the wind.

But there was something i couldent shake off. A cold feeling washed over me every once and awhile.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud BANG!

The explosion almost knocked me over board. I turned to find Annabeth eye to eye with an angry statue.

"Unacceptable" he shrieked.

Apparently this guy could teleport, and he did right in front of Annabeth.

Yellow smoke fell off his shoulders. Cinders popped around his curly hair. From the waist down he was nothing but a marble pedestal. From the waist up he was a muscular human figure in a carved toga.

"I will not have weapons inside the Pomerian line" he announced. "And I will certainly not have greeks!"

That last comment sounded extremely racist.

"Terminus" Jason said "its me Jason Grace"

"Oh, I remember you, Jason" Terminus snapped "i thought you had better sense than to consort with the enemies of rome"

"Do you have any proof of that" i asked crossing my arms.

He gave me a stern look "you are on a giant warship two hundred feet long armed to the brim with crossbows and billistas, and because your Greeks"

"Fair enough" I said and decided to stop talking.

"But they aren't enemies-" jason said but got cut off by Piper.

"That's right," she said, "we just want to talk. If we could-"

"Ha" snapped the statue. "Don't try that charmspeak on me, young lady. And put down that dagger down before i slap it out of your hands"

She glanced at her bronze dagger "um ok but how do you slap it if you have no arms?"

There was a loud POP and Piper yelped and dropped the dagger, witch was now smoking.

"Lucky for you i've just been through a battle" the statue announced "if i were at my full strength, i would have blasted this flying monstrosity out of the sky already"

"Hold up" Leo stepped forward, holding his wii controller like he was going to hit him with it "did you just call my ship a monstrosity? I know you didn't do that"

"Lets all calm down" Annabeth said raising her hand. "I take it your Terminus, the roman god of boundaries, im Annabeth Chase, Daughter of-"

"Oh i know who you are" the stature glared at her with his blank white eyes. "A child of Athena, manivas greek form. You greeks have nop form of decency. We romans know the right place for that goddess"

I thought that any second annabeth would attack the stature and reduce him to a pile of ruble. But maraculasy she kept her cool.

"Anyway Terminus" Jason said getting the statues attention. "We are here on a mission of peace, we would lover permission to land-"

"Imposible!" the god yelled. "Lay down your weapons and surrender! Leave my city at once"

That sentence made no sense. But while we were arguing. I noticed a large crowd of romans was gathering.

"Witch is it" Leo asked "surrender or leave?"

"Both!" the stature roared "Surrender then leave! I am slapping your face for asking such a stubid question"

This god never made any sense.

Leo switched his wii remote for a screwdriver "Wow you are really wound up tight do you mind if-" i slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Hey get off me you stupid dogs" Terminus yelled at Fred And Dave who were sniffing his legs. There was another POP and they scurried away.

"Weapons are not allowed here, you can not land!" the statue ordered

"Can't we just hover over the ground" I asked, then I began to mentaly slap my myself for saying something.

Terminus opened his mouth to argue but nothing came out. Then he began to mumble "well technically yes"

Piper clapped her hands "well that settles it, we hover hover the ground and we leave our weapons here"

Terminus grumbled "fine" then disappeared in another loud BANG!

"Leo" Annabeth called "start our decent"

As we got off the argo the sea of demi gods parted for us.

They looked curious and terrified. Some were bandaged from their recent battle. I scanned the crowd then I stopped in my tracks. At the back of the crowd stood a hellhound. I was about the summan my sword when Annabeth grabbed my arm. "relax ,the hellhound is on our side"

I didn't want annabeth to try and kill me again so i didn't argue.

Then the crowd parted to reveal what was obilsy there leader. She had black hair and eyes. And was wearing gold armour decorated in badges.

My heart went into overdrive. She was beautiful and I was in love.

She stepped forward and said "hello my name is Reyna welcome to New Rome"

Ohhhhhhhh Chris in inlove with Reyna what will Venus do?


	7. burning teddy bears makes the gods happy

**Hey guys this chapters shout out goes to MilkandCheez. And check out his/her story, The Hurricane Of Fire!**

**Thanks again for your support!**

Chapter 7: burning teddy bears make the gods happy.

After Reyna introduced herself a young man stepped forward. He had black messy hair much like my own, he had sea green and was looking at annabeth with a huge smile. I guessed this was percy. Next to him stood a aisian dude with a buzz cut and a dark skinned girl with hazel eyes and a cavalry helmet tucked under her arm.

Renya brooke the silence "Jason Grace my former colleague, I welcome you home and your friends-"

Annabeth suddenly surdeg forward at percy. I thought she was going to attack him. If she did that was going to make negotiations pretty difficult.

But to my surprise they started to kiss. And they did for a while.

Finally they pulled apart. "Gods" percy said " i never thought-"

Annabeth grabbed his wrist and judo flipped him. The romans roared and began to charge. But reyna shouted "hold, stand down!"

Anabeth put her knee on his chest and her arm across his throat. This was going to be very complicated to explain.

Annabeth leaned closer to percy so that they where nose to nose. "If you ever leave me again" she said her eyes flaring " i swear to all the gods-" then percy laughed. I closed my eyes preparing for a murder attemp, but nothing happend.

"Consider me warned" percy said "I missed you, too" and to my surprise Annabeth helped percy to his feet. She was full of surprises today.

Jason cleared his throat "so yeah it's good to be back" he introduced Reyna to Piper, then to Leo who had the nerve to flash a peace singh.

"And this is annabeth" Jason said "she normally doesn't judo flip people"

Reynas eyes sparkled "are you sure you are not a roman, Annabeth? Or an amazon?"

"maybe just a crazed serial killer" I said smirking. Leo gave me a fist bump.

Annabeth looked at me so forcely i thought i might fall over "Chris i am going to-"

"And this is Chris!" Jason interrupted trying to keep everyone calm.

Reyna folded her arm "it seems we have a lot to discuss, Centurions!"

A few other romans hustled forward obviously senior members.

"Tell the legion to stand down." Reyna ordered "Dakota, alert the spirits in the kitchen tell them to prepare a welcome feast. And octavian-"

"Your letting these intruders into the camp!" A tall guy with stringy blond hair pushed his way forward. "Reyna the security risks-"

"We are not taking them into the camp octavian" Reyna said "we will eat here in the forum"

"Oh much better" octavian grumbled "you want us to relax in the shadow of their warship"

"They are our guests" Reyna shot back "we will welcome them, and we will talk to them. As augur, you should burn an offering to thank the gods for bringing jason back to us safely"

"I hate to burst your bubble" i said "but the gods are the ones who took percy away from us, and jason away from you"

"Still" Jason said "they did bring us here safely"

"Yeah, go burn your teddy bears octavian" Percy said

Wait they burn teddy bears for offering to gods.

Reyna looked like she was trying not to smile "You have my orders, go" the officers dispersed. Ocatvain gave percy a look of absolute hatred, the one annabeth usually gave me, and stalked away.

Percy slipped his hand into Annabeths "don't worry about octavian" he said "most of the romans are good people like Frank and Hazel here, and Reyna. You'll be fine"

"I hope" i said "but come on who burns teddy bears for a living"

Then I felt like someone put an ice cold rag on the back of my neck and heard whispering. It was the same feeling he had on the ship, Something was wrong.

"Come on" Reyna said breaking the silence "let's have a proper reunion"

Not to self: when the Romans ask if you want to eat at their place, say YES!

Sets of couches and low tables were carted into the forum until it resembled a furniture showroom. Romans lounged in groups of ten or twenty, talking and laughing while wind spirits swirled around bringing an endless assortment of food and drinks. Drifting in and out of the crowd were ghosts, and around the edges of the feast satyrs went around asking for spare change. In a nearby field a war elephant and the hellhound played. Fred and Dave were also playing with Reynas metal dogs, Silver on the other hand dived bombed an unsuspecting Roman and taking their food.

Reyna and a few officers, which included Frank, Hazel, octavian and percy Sat with me and the rest of the crew. They were followed by a hurricane of food and drinks. Percy and Annabeth started to whisper to one another.

Then after Reyna called a toast to friendship, they started to exchange stories. Having nothing to say i just sat back and listened. Jason told how he ended up in camp have blood and how they rescued Hera. Percy told how Juno took him to camp jupiter and freed the god of death.

"No wonder they made you preadater" Jason said giving percy and admiring look.

Octavain snorted "now there are three peradertors! The rules clearly state you can only have two"

"On the bright side" Percy said "now jason and i can now tell you to shut up"

Reyna smilled, oh her smile was beautiful.

"We will have to figure out that problem later" she said "right now we have more serious issues to deal with. We should talk about the prophecy of the seven, octavian you have it committed to memory?"

"Yes but" he stuttered

"Recite it please in english not in latian"

Octavain sighed "seven half bloods shall answer the call. To storm or fire the world must fall-"

"An oath to keep with a final breath" Annabeth continued "and foes bear arms to the doors of death"

Everyone stared at her. Well except leo who was making pinwheel out of aluminum foil.

"Buts that not the only Prophecy" Jason said

"There's another one?" Frank asked

"Yup, Annabeth"

She began to recite the prophecy that got me here " the son of artemis shall join the quest. There he will be given the ultament test. He will face deaths platoons. And he shall summon the power of the moon"

The effect was like dropping a flash bomb. Even the wind spirits and ghosts stopped to listen.

"Well we have a problem" Percy said "there are no children of artemis"

"Yes there is" Piper said looking over at me. "Meet Chris Conway, son of Artemis"


	8. Leo starts a party but not in a good way

**This chapter shoutout goes to crazypony4 her stories are awesome you should really check them out! Now onto the story!**

Chapter 8: Leo starts a party...but not in a good way.

Pandemonium immediately broke out among the romans.

"He's the child of who!"

"He's lying"

"She doesn't have any children!"

"When the hunters find out"

"Are you single?"

"Quiet!" Reyna shouted. Everyone stopped talking immediately. "Do you have any proof" she said looking at me straight in the eyes.

I searched my mind frantically for any proof of my mom. Then it hit me.

"Does this help" I said showing them my bracelet.

Octavain snorted "how does that bracelet help"

"Like this" i said willing it to become a sword. I smiled expecting apaise of my awesome weapon.

But all I got was "get him!"

Romans jumped off their couches and bean bag chairs and tackled me to the ground.

Someone ripped the sword from my hands and yelled "dibs!"

I turned to the others from camp half blood. "uh a little help?" I pleaded.

Leo immediately jumped up and tried to get the Romans off me. But the others looked at me with pity.

Looking over to my left I saw Fred, Dave and Silver chasing the guy who took my sword.

Soon Piper was trying to use her charmspeak to get the Romans to calm down. But no one could hear her over the constant yelling.

Annabeth was telling Reyna something. Probably good ideas on how to tortore me.

Then to my surprise Reyna shouted "release him!"

The romans reluncelnly started to get off me. Dave walked up holding my sword in his mouth.

"Thanks" i said grabbing the bracelet.

(any time boss) he said

Octavian starred at Reyna "why are you letting him live?"

"Because" she said looking back at octavian "he is part of the prophecy if he dies then we all die. Get. the. Picture"

Everyone recoled at the ferocity in her voice. "Right now we have to decode the prophecy"

Annabeth nodded "right, seven half bloods shall answer the call, it needs to be a mix of our two camps, Jason, Piper, Leo and me. That's four."

"And me" percy said. "along with Frank and Hazel"

"And me" I interjected not wanting to be left out.

Annabeth sighed "yes and Chris"

"What" octavian shot to his feet. "We're just supposed to accept that? Without a vote in the senate? Without a proper debate? Without-" we didn't get to hear the rest of octavian's speech. (Thank goodness) because a cyclops and the hellhound with a very skinny chicken lady on its back. Ran over to us causing a major disruption. The cyclops stopped next to percy "percy, ella is scared"

"N-n-no more boats" the chicken thing muttered to herself. "Titanic lusitania, pax.. Boats are not for harpies"

Leo looked at Hazel who was sitting next to him. "Did that chicken girl just compare my ship to the titanic"

"Well they were both considered unsinkable" i said taking a bite of a churro.

"She not a chicken" Hazel said looking away from him "Ellas a harpy. She's just a little high strung"

"Ella is pretty" the cyclops said "and scared. we need to take her away, but not on a ship"

"No ships" ella repeated. then she looked straight at annabeth. "Bad luck. there she is. Wisdom's daughter walks alone-"

"Ella" Frank stood suddenly "Maybe it's not the best time-"

"Mark of athena burn through rome" Ella continued cupping her hands over her ears and raising her voice. "Twins snuff out the angles breath, who holds the key to endless death, giants bane stands gold and pale,won through pain from a woven jail."

After she finished we all stood silant no one daring to speak.

Percy was the first one to make a move. He stood and took the cyclopes arm. "I know." he said with a bit to much entisaium. "You take Ella and mrs. o'leary-"

"Hold on" octavian gripped one of his teddy bears, starling it with his shaking hands, his eyes fixed on Ella. "what she said it sounded like-"

"Ella reads a lot!" Frank blurted out. "We found her at a library!"

"Yes!" Hazel yelled supporting Frank "probably something she just read in a book"

"Books" Ella mutterd "Ella likes books" after she said this she sat on the hellhound back humming a tune.

"That was a prophecy" octavian insisted "it sounded like a prophecy"

Frank and Hazel were trying to keep octavian from knowing Ella spoke a prophecy. And knowing octavian it couldn't be good.

"Maybe it was a prophecy" i said gaining the attention of octavian. "But it could be an old one she found in a book some were meant for someone else, we don't know, but for now let's focus on the big prophecy for now."

"I uh, but,uh" he stammered

"Exactly" Percy interjected. "Tyson take Ella and Mrs o'leary and shadow someplace for a while"

"Ella likes dogs" she said "Old Yeller, 1957, screenplay by Fred Gibson and William Tunburg"

Wow what a geek. **(AN/ even by my standards she is a major geek)**

"Great!" percy announced "we will iris message you guys when we are done and catch up with you later"

All the Romans looked at Reyna for her decision. "Fine" she said "take her and go"

"Yay" the cyclops said going around the couches hugging every one. When he hugged me I was pretty sure he brooke about four of my ribs. Then he and the harpy got on the hellhound and dove into darkness and disappeared.

"Well" Reyna said"octavian is right about one thing. We must gain the senate's approval before we let any of our legianars go on a quest, especially one as dangerous as this"

"This whole thing smells of treachery" octavian grumbuled "that trireme is not a ship of peace!"

"Come aboard man" Leo offered "i'll give you a tour. You can steer the boat, and if your really good i'll give you a paper captain hat to wear"

Octaivain looked at Leo with fire in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare-"

"It's a good idea" Reyna said "Octavian, go with him. See the ship. We will get you when we are ready for the senate meeting."

Octavian mutters something under his breath then said "fine"

"I'll go to" i said figuring i already caused enough trouble.

"Ok go ahead" annabeth said obviously thinking the same thing.

"Be back soon" Leo said "this is going to be epic"

I flinched. What was going to be epic. But I didn't have time to think. So I climbed the rope ladder.

Leo gave octavian a tour. He showed him the living/dining room, the room, stables and the weapons. The entire time octavian asked if the ship had any weaknesses. We said no and moved on.

We got to the deck and Leo turned to address us. "Now I will show you how to fire the bilistas, let's pick a target. How about New Rome"

"WHAT!" Octavian and i shouted in surprise.

"Leo you can't do this" I pleaded "just walk away from the ballista"

Then i saw Leos eyes. They were glazed over. At that moment I knew that wasn't Leo.

"Fine" fake Leo said "fetus, take care of them"

Immediately all the crossbow turned to us and fired.

I grabbed octavian and dove behind a pile boxes.

The the crossbows bombarded the boxes where we were taking cover. "Ok, octavian we need to stop Leo. ill cause a distraction and you-" I looked to my side and just saw his feet as he dived over the side.

BOOM!

The sound made my face go white, Leo was firing at New Rome. I had to do something. I have to save them.

BOOM!

Slapping myself in the face i jumped over the boxes. I sprinted across the deck dodging arrows and plates thrown by the Romans.

Up ahead Leo was casually reloading the balsita. His movements were almost robotic.

I tackled Leo to the ground. The arrows stopped firing not wanting to hit their creator.

"Leo wake up" i said slapping him in the face.

"Destroy them" he muttered in a voice that wasn't his. "Destroy them all"

At this point I had enough. I willed my bracelet to become a sword.

"Sorry man, but have to do this" I hit his head with the hilt of my sword.

Leos eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp.

My bracelet returned to normal.

"CHRIS! LEO!" a voice boomed from behind me.

I turned to find annabeth looking at me with so much hatred that i thought i would melt under her gaze.

"What happened" she demanded.

"I don't know" I said truthfully "leo just went nuts and started firing"

Percy put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder "we don't have time now. We have to leave"

After he said that a dragon landed on the deck with Piper and a knocked out Jason on its back. Along with Fred and Dave.

"SWEET MOTHER OF HEAVEN!" I yelled falling on my butt.

The dragon morphed into Frank. Then he helped Jason to the med bay.

I didn't have time to think of this. ( I hadn't had time to think at all lately)

The argo 2 slowly flew into the air leaving behind a bunch of blood thirsty Romans.

"Look on the bright side" I said "at least we don't need to have the senate's approval"


	9. court annabeth is in seesion

**This chapter shoutout goes to Eclipsa Venus her story is really awesome you should check it out!**

Chapter 9: court Annabeth is in session.

"Ok explain what happened." Percy said.

Percy, Frank, Annabeth and I were in the mess hall. Leo still hasn't woken up. And Jason was in his room, nurse Piper watching over him. Henge was at the wheel. And everyone else was waiting for me to tell the story of what happened on the argo 2 when Leo attacked.

I told them about what happend of how Leo wanted to shoot at new Rome, how i knew that wasn't Leo. and of him muttering in someone else's voice. "destroy them all"

After I finished Percy and Frank seemed to think on this. except Annabeth.

"I for one dont believe a single word of it." she said.

Frank and Percy took a step back in surprise.

"Ok" Percy said in shock "what happened to Annabeth while I was gone"

"How did I know you were going to say that" I said looking at her.

Annabeth face grew a smirk "so im right"

"No you are not" i shoot back. "I am telling the truth"

"No your not" she retorted "this whole trip you have been a pain in the synx!" **(AN/ I don't support swearing so you won't find any in this book)**

Then I finally asked the question that has been burning inside me for the past three days. "Why do you hate me so much"

Then to everyone's utter surprise Annabeth started laughing.

Percy slowly walked to her, a worried expression on his face. "Annabeth are you-"

"You wanna know why i hate you so much!" she yelled.

Percy jumped back and yelled. "Take cover!"

Percy grabbed Frank and ducked behind the table. But i stayed put.

Annabeth voice was full of so much hate i thought she might spit acid.

"Ever since you got on this ship you have been showing off." she said. "And you also insulted percy, rewind my whole plan for the quest. And almost destroyed our relationship with Camp jupiter, and also because" she started to turn pink "you remind me of Percy"

I was prepared to take any insults she might trough at me. But I wasn't expecting that.

"WHAT!" Percy and Frank exclaimed from behind the table.

"SHUT IT!" Annabeth shot back. Then they went back to cowering behind the table.

"You know" I said looking at Annabeth "everyone else might be scared of you but im not"

"Why you lit-" then she stopped. Relaxing her face she turned to Percy and Frank hiding behind the table, then back to me. "Oh my gods" she said falling back into a chair, realization forming on her face. "Guys im so sorry." A tear falling down her face.

Percy slowly stood up and went over to Annabeth. "Hey, its ok" he said "we all sometimes get angry. Especially confined in a rust bucket like this"

Leo shot up from his chair and made all of us jump.

"Did you just call my ship a rust bucket!" he shouted. Then he paused to take a look around. "Are we flying?"

"Leo!" Annabeth jumped up and hugged him. "Your all right"

Percy and Frank smiled but I readyed myself for a fight.

I willed my bracelet to become a sword.

"Chris what are you doing" Frank asked.

I ignored him, "How can we be sure your the real Leo"

Annabeth backed away from him worry in her eyes.

"Uh" Leo said " well i have this strange problem with my-"

"Ok stop, i believe you just stop" i said turning my sword back into a bracelet.

"Guys you won't believe this strange dream i had" Leo said "I fired on Camp Jupiter"

"Uh Leo" Percy said "that wasn't a dream"

He laughed "of course it was a drea-." he stopped seeing Frank and Percy. His smile disappeared and his face filled with shock and worry.

He fell back into his chair muttering "no, no, no, no"

"Leo its ok" I said "You didn't know what you were doing."

"IT'S NOT OK!" he yelled his voice shaking. "I just fired on an innocent people and destroyed our relationship with them. And, and" he said bowing his head. "I did know what i was doing"

My mouth fell open.

"So you fired on the camp, not Chris" Annabeth asked

"What no" Leo said this time his voice stern. "I fired the billistas, i attacked Chris with the crossbows. But if didn't risk his life to knock me out, I would have fired more than two shots"

This time Annabeth's mouth fell open. "Leo are you sure, Chris didn't trick you"

Leo started to get angry "no it wasn't him!" he yelled "Festus, play the security cameras from when I fired on the camp"

The tv screens flickerd then began to show Leo, me and octavian.

"Let's pick a target, how about new rome" Leo on the TV said.

Then when we tried to stop him he ordered festus to "take care of us"

The crossbows open fired at me and octavian. While we took cover, Leo started to fire at the camp.

Then it showed octavian jumping over the side. And me slapping myself and going over the top to stop Leo. I ran forward jumping, ducking and even doing backflips to dodge the arrows. I tackled Leo and yelled at him to stop. He shook his head the i used my sword to knock him out cold.

Then the video stopped and Annabeth, Percy and Frank looked at me and at Leo.

"See" Leo said "Chris did not to it, i did"

I couldn't believe Leo would put himself into more trouble just to get me out of it.

Annabeth turned to me "Chris, i'm sorry. I misjudged you"

"Well you were right about one thing." I said looking at the tv screens "I did kind of show off by doing backflips"

She laughed then turned back to Leo "so you willingly fired on new rome"

"Like I told you" I said "that wasn't Leo, he was being controlled or something"

I rewinded the security tape.

"Look at his movement" i explained "his eyes are out of focus, and when he talks it is in a voice that is deeper than his own"

Annabeth looked at me with a look i never saw on her. Admiration.

Then something hit me, an old legend but it was worth a shot.

"Leo, by any chance did have a cold feeling when you attacked new rome?" I asked.

Annabeth looked at me "you felt the cold as well"

"Yes I did but all that matters is if Leo did" I said.

"Uh yes" he said.

"Were you conscious of your decisions but you didn't want to do it" i pressed.

"Yes i was, why?"

"Gosh darn it" i said hitting the wall.

"Chris what is it" Frank asked.

I looked at Annabeth "Alert the others, we have intruders on board"


	10. when in doubt, get Annabeth

**This chapters shout out goes to crazypony4.**

**Review the story for a chance to get a shout out.**

Chapter 10: when in doubt, get Annabeth.

I told everyone else about the intruder onboard. They all had mixed reactions. Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Leo and Hazel all got worried expressions on their face. Piper shut herself in Jason's room.

And Coach Henge ran around the ship yelling, "Come at me, you mind controlling freak!"

Once I got everyone calmed down I implanted some new rules.

"Ok first" i said "we need to sleep in groups now so we can stop any attempt of sabotage"

"Good idea." Annabeth said. "We should even stick together when we go anywhere"

"I was going to say that." I grumbled.

"You were, sorry." she said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Annabeth?" I said taken aback.

"She's been possessed!" Hazel screamed.

Coach henge burst through the door "where is it, now i can finally hit something."

"GUYS!" I yelled "it was just a joke"

"Oh good" Hazel said calming down.

"Dang it" coach grumbled and he walked out of the room.

"Ok" Annabeth said "now, all the girls will sleep together, obisuly."

"I'll be with Jason and Frank" Percy said.

"And i'll be with Leo, i might need to knock you out again" I added "and Fred, Dave and Silver will sleep with coach henge"

"Sounds like a plan" Piper said "just one problom, the ship has taken heavy damage and we need to repair it before we get into any more fights"

Everyone looked at Leo.

"What do we need?" Annabeth asked him.

Leo scratched his head "all we need is roofing tar, lime and centanetle bronze. We can only manage one landing so we need to find all of them in the same place." he explained "festus is doing a scan for them right now"

"Whos festus" Hazel asked.

"He is a giant metal dragon we are using as the figurehead" Jason explained.

Frank and Hazel jumped.

"Our ship is a dragon!" Frank said looking down at the floor as if festus might reach up and grab him.

The over the speakers came creaking and whistling.

Leo smiled "well we have our destination, ladies and gentlemen, let's go see Salt Lake City"

We said good night and went to bed in our assigned groups. Leo and I went to my room and fell asleep.

That night I had a very weird dream.

I don't know if this is a demi god thing or i'm just going nuts, but I found myself in a dark alleyway some were in a big city. A young man was leaning against the wall. He was wearing a cloak kinda like mine, but his was black and had bits of red here and there. He was playing with a throwing knife when suddenly a bright light filled the alleyway. Then a voice said.

Child of the fallen, you shall heed the call.

You shall use your gifts of shadow to prevent a squall.

In five days time, the world shall rise anew.

Together you shall unite all half bloods on the Argo II.

You shall make a choice, both will cause unbearable pain.

In order to end Mother Nature's eternal reign.

Then as soon as it started the voice and the light disappeared. and the dark figure looked down and said "this time it ends"

I woke up soaked in sweat. My vision was fuzzy and I was getting dizzy.

Then there was a knocking at the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"Its percy" he said "is everything ok?"

I knew something was wrong. Leo was still asleep so I didn't make any noises. And the coach would have yelled at percy for being out of bed, but there was no sound of a murderous satyr.

I willed my bracelet to become a sword. "Leo we have company" i said kicking him in the side.

The door flew open and Percy, Jason, And Frank ran in with weapons ready.

Leo shot up "What the-" he was cut short by Jason hitting him across the head. Leo fell back onto his bed not moving.

"Leo!" I shouted.

Frank shot an arrow at me. I ducked and it embedded itself in the wall.

"What's this about!"

All three of them looked at me. Their eyes glazed over with gold.

"We are eildons" they said speaking in perfect unison. "We were sent on this ship to stop you puny half bl- hey!"

I ducked past them and ran down the hall, jumping over the knocked out bodys of a satyr, wolves and a hawk. Arrows flew past me as I ran. I skidded to a stop at Piper's door.

I began to pound frantically on the door. "Hey girls, wake up we have a problem!"

The door opened and in front of me stood a very ticked of Annabeth.

"You know" she said "i'm beginning to regret not killing you earlier, now what's going on"

Behind me Jason roared and swung his sword at me. I turned and caught his sword with mine.

"What the" Annabeth stuterd.

I kicked him in the gut and he stumbled back. "Yeah the mind control freak has some friends" i pointed out, ready to face Percy and Frank. "A little help will be appreciated"

Hazel came out from behind Annabeth. "First day, and we already have a mutiny."

Annabeth pulled out her dagger. "Piper can you calm them down?"

"I'll try" she muttered. Apantly not very sure. But anything can stop a boy, it's his girlfriend.

Annabeth rushed over to percy and tackled him to the ground. "Percy, snap out of it" she ordered slapping him in the face.

Percy growled and Annabeth slapped him again. "Don't make me take away your blue cookies"

One the opposite wall Jason was getting back up. I ran over and kicked his sword away from him and planted my knee on his chest. "Bad demi-god." i said.

"any time now Piper." Hazel said, holding back Franks bow an inch from her face.

"Everyone stop!" she yelled, Her voice full of power.

We all froze on the spot.

Annabeth was in mid slap. And Hazel was about to be sucker punched.

"Stop fighting!" she ordered.

Everyone started to put weapons away and release each other. I lifted my foot off Jason.

"Percy, Frank, Jason, put your weapons down!"

They stood there doing nothing.

"Piper, they are Elideons call them that instead." i told her.

She nodded "Elidions! Drop your weapons."

The sound of clanging metal as Percy, Frank and Jason dropped their weapons.

"Are there more of you?" Piper asked them.

"No" percy said, his voice hollow his face expressionless.

"Earth mother sent only three, the best of us." Frank explained.

"Leave these bodies at once" piper said.

Jason hissed like a snake. I didn't know you could do that.

"Swear on the river synx you will leave these bodies and never return!" Piper yelled.

The Eildons hesitated.

"Swear it!" she said her voice growing louder.

"We swear on the river synx that we will leave these bodies and never return to you ship" they said in complete unison. I hated when they did that.

"Now leave!" Piper ordered. And Frank, Percy and Jason fell forward face planting on the floor.

The girls rushed forward to check on their boyfriends. While I ran back to my room to check on the others.

Coach henge was up and was helping Fred, Dave and Silver. He looked at me as I passed.

I entered my room and Leo was rubbing his head. "Ow '' he muttered.

"Leo, are you alright?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"Fine" he replied "What happened?"

"Well, the creep that controlled you was a elideons and he had some friends." I said, "They took control of Percy, Jason and Frank they knocked out coach and my pets, then attacked us in our room"

"I thought Jason was knocked out" Leo said still rubbing his head.

"Well not anymore" i said "anyway i went and got the girls and Piper made them promise never to come back"

Leo stood up "where is everyone now?"

"The girls are checking on their boyfriends and coach is helping Fred, Dave and Silver"

Leo looked at me "and you came to check on me?"

"Yup" i said also standing up "us bachelors have to look out for each other"

Leo laughed "well then, let's go see how the lovely couples are doing."

**I bet most of you are yelling at me right now.**

**"Why did you get the elideons so early in the story they are supposed to come later! What are Percy, Piper and Jason going to face when they go to meet Bacchus!"**

**Don't worry i have something special planned for them. and i wanted to get the elideons early on in the story since i want to add a bunch of different things later on.**

**Best regards csdaines**


	11. a war council always needs snacks

**This chapters shout out goes to Aessa.**

**Your review made me feel awesome.**

**Remember to leave a review to get a shout out.**

Chapter 11: a war council is never complete without snacks.

We walked into the living room. And was met with the boys begging the girls for their forgiveness.

Jason had pulled out his wallet and was giving to to Piper.

Hazel was making Frank turn into any animal she named.

And Percy was on his knees begging Annabeth to forgive him.

"Im so sorry." he said. "please don't take away my blue cookies"

Coach walked in, saw what was going on and immediately turned around and left. I guess he doesnt like shows of compassion.

"And this," Leo said looking around "is why I don't have a girlfriend"

I looked at him. "But you still want one. Don't you."

He laughed "guilty"

I grabbed two magic plates and handed one to Leo. "let's eat"

Once we sat down Piper came over to us. "Hey, Leo" she said "are you alright?"

Leo looked up at her. "Im fine, have a third eye. But fine"

She rolled her eyes. "Looks like you still have your sarcasm"

"Always and Forever" I sighed digging in to some rice pudding.

Piper arched her eyebrows. "What are you eating?"

"Rice pudding" i responded.

"I might try some" she said.

"I'll get it!"Jason jumped over the table and grabbed a plate for her. "Here you go." he said bowing.

All three of us brooke out laughing.

"What is Piper a princess now" Leo joked.

Jason blushed and handed the plate to Piper. "Shut up Leo"

Once everyone calmed down we all sat down at the table to talk about what we are going to do about the quest.

"Ok first things first" Annabeth said. "We need to interpret the prophecy"

"Witch one?" Percy asked "the big one, the one about chris or the one about you"

"Let's start with the major one," Piper said. "The easy part of it is seven half bloods shall answer the call"

"To storm or fire the world must fall" Percy continued.

"That's also simple" i said "Jason is the storm and Leo is fire"

Leo choked on his drink and Jason had a mini spaz attack. They now have a lot of pressure on their shoulders.

"The one that worries me the most is an oath to keep with a final breath" Frank said "now we know one of us is going to die"

"Not necessary" Annabeth interjected. "It could be about someone else we meet along the way."

"The last line we don't even need to talk about" Leo said.

"Ok now let's talk about the one about Chris" Annabeth said.

I was dreading this moment since we left Camp Half blood.

"The son of artemis shall join the quest, that parts easy," Piper said.

"There he will face the ultament test, but what test" Annabeth said obviously thinking hard.

"He will face death platoons and shall summon the power of the moon" Hazel concluded. "He is supposed to to the doors of death with us"

"But how will he summon the power of the moon" Percy said "i know artemis is the goddess of the moon but how will he use it?"

"Your just as clueless as me" i said "i just figured out i'm a demigod three days ago"

"Now the one about me" Annabeth said nervously. "Wisdom's daughter walks alone, that means I go alone on this quest"

Percy stood up. "No!" he shouted "I will not accept this, you can't go alone!"

"I am going alone" Annabeth stated "and you can't change that fact. Now sit down"

Percy sat down looking very grumpy. Like someone took away his blue cookies.

"Mark of athena burns through rome" Annabeth continued.

"Wait" Frank said "Rome as in Rome, or New Rome"

"My guess is the original rome" i said.

Hazel raised her hand "I second that"

"Twins snuff out angles breath, who holds the key to endless death" Jason said. "What could that possibly mean?"

Percy coughed "unfortunately i might know"

We all looked at him.

"How?" I asked him.

"I kinda had a dream"

That was followed by everyone else sighing.

"Two giant twins are holding nico in a giant jar somewhere in Rome" Percy explained. "They are waiting for us to come rescue him"

"Well we are!" Hazel shouted, banging her fist on the table.

"Hazel calm down, it's just a dream" i said not wanting to have yet another fight on the ship. After I said that everyone looked at me with confusion.

"Don't you know about demi god dreams?" Percy asked me.

I shook my head "like i said i just found out i was one three days ago"

"Well chris, demi god dreams are kinda like visions they show us what is happening in other parts of the world, or gods use them to talk to us"

"Well then" i said "then you aren't going to like what im going to tell you"

I told them about my dream with the hooded figure and the light in the alleyway. When I was finished everyone started to groan and complain.

"Not another one!" Piper said.

"When are we going to get a break" Percy complained.

"Do i have to build yet another room," Leo said.

"Why do the fates hate us so much" Frank asked.

"QUIET!" Annabeth shouted. "Chris what did the voice say again?"

"Child of the fallen, you shall heed the call, You shall use your gifts of shadow to prevent a squall, In five days time, the world shall rise anew, Together you shall unite all half bloods and the Argo II, You shall make a choice, both will cause unbearable pain, In order to end Mother Nature's eternal reign." I repeated. "Then the hooded guy just said. this time it ends"

Annabeth screwed up her eyes thinking. "What do they mean by child of the fallen"

"Could be a fallen god who broke an oath" Jason said

Percy was playing with a pen "we do know he has the gifts of shadow, he could be a child of Hades or Pluto"

"And he will unite us" Leo questioned "i mean we hardly know each other but i doubt we need to be united"

I shivered "we also know he will cause horrible pain, no matter what happens"

"Well he is is going to help us defeat mother earth" Frank said " he is on our side"

Jason shook his head "We can't be sure about that"

Annabeth was about to say something when loud creaking came over the speakers.

Leo got up "we have to continue this discussion later. We have arrived at salt lake city."

**Sorry for the short chapter guys i just have a ton of school work to catch up on. I won't be able to upload for a bit. Again sorry.**

**Best regards csdaines.**


	12. never trust fortune cookies

**Shout out to dragonemporer0**

**Hey guys csdaines here. Sorry for the absence i was caught up in the holidays and stuff. I'm back now so onto the story.**

Chapter 12: never trust fortune cookies.

We don't exactly have a happy landing in salt lake. Everyone except Leo and coach henge, was strapped in tight below the deck.

We could tell when we began to descend because the entire ship did a nose dive. The speakers exploded with warning signals. Fred and Dave were flying around the room like bouncy balls.

"I don't wanna die!" Frank yelled.

When we hit the water the whole ship shook. The table fell over and our chairs fell down. My head was stuck under someone's elbow.

"Well we landed" Percy said stuck under the table.

"Ow" Piper moaned.

Leo came over the intercom. "We have arrived at our destination, thank you for flying Vlads airlines, we hope to see you again soon"

Oh if he waves us good bye and tells us to come again soon i'm going to slap him.

"I'm going to kill him," Jason said.

"Get in line" I grumbled.

"Someone get this stupid table off me!" Percy shouted.

Once we all got unstuck and grabbed our gear we all gathered above deck.

"Ok leo" Annabeth said "what do we need"

"Well the easy thing is tar we can just go grab that in a hardware store" he said. "We should be able to get lime on that island and festus says there is centantal bronze their as well"

Percy nodded "Ok me Annabeth and Frank will get the tar, and Leo, Hazel and Chris will go get the other stuff"

"What about me and Jason?" asked Piper.

"Jason still needs time to heal" i said "and you need to look after him"

She nodded in understanding.

"How are we going to get there?" Annabeth asked.

"Well frank could turn into a dragon and i could call arion" Hazel said.

Frank sighed then turned into a dragon on the deck. I jumped back in surprise, I am never getting used to that.

Hazel whistled and there was a gust of wind and I found myself staring at horse.

"How in the-" Leo stammered.

"Arion can run across any surface and he is super fast" Hazel answered him.

"Uh one problom" i said "where am i going to sit"

"I could grab some water skis," Leo joked. One of these days I'm going to kill him.

Silver landed on the railing (or you can ride on me)

I looked at the silver hawk with a confused look. "Uh sorry buddy i don't think you can carry me"

Then silver began to grow.

"HOLY HERA!" Piper cried.

In the span of a few seconds my average size hawk grew to the size of a pegasus.

(how about now) he said.

Everyone was staring dumbstruck at the giant eagle.

"Well that's new," I said looking at Silver. "Let's go for a ride"

Riding on silver was awesome. I grabbed onto his neck and we took off. We flew above the lake for about two minutes before we landed on the island. There I found Leo and Hazel gathering lime.

"You look just like him" Hazel said.

"Looks like who" i asked.

Hazel jumped "no one"

"Ok if you dont wanna tell me it-" i stopped. I could hear talking further inside the island.

"Chris what is it?" Leo asked.

"Do you hear that"

"No" Hazel and Leo said.

Silver screeched to get my attention (three hundred yards to your right, it appears to be a woman)

"A woman?" I asked "what would someone be doing out here?"

"Chris, someone else is here?" Hazel asked.

"Yes" i answered "three hundred yards to the east"

Leo clapped his hands. "Well let's go say hello"

We walked to the woman, who we found sitting on a rock surrounded by broken fortune cookies. When she looked up my heart jumped into my throat. Standing in front of me was Sarah.

"Sarah" I said. I don't know why she would be here mabey to throw her crutch at me again. But she didn't seem to have her crutches with her.

"Aunt Rosa," Leo said.

Sarah laughed. "Is that who you see dears" she asked "and you Hazel dear"

"You look like my third grade teacher mrs. leer" Hazel stammered "i hated you"

"Ok hold on" i interrupted. "What the heck is going on, who is she, why does she look like sarah, and why does she sound like someone grandma"

"oh, Leo knows don't you mijo" the woman said

Leo pondered this for a moment then looked up and said. "Nemesis, your the goddess of revenge"

"You see" she said looking at me. "He recognises me"

Nemesis cracked another cookie and wrinkled her nose.

"You will have great fortune when you least expect it" she read. "That's the sort of nonsense I hate. Someone opens a cookie and then they suddenly get a propachy that they will be rich! I blame that tyche! Always dispensing good luck to those who don't deserve it."

Leo looked at the piles of broken fortune cookies. "Uh… you know those aren't real prophecies right. They are just stuffed in at some factory-"

"Don't try to excuse it!" nemesis snapped "it's just like tyche. No, i must counter her"

Nemesis waved her hand over the paper and the letters turned red.

"You will die painfully when you most expect it, there that's better"

"That's horrible" Hazel gasped.

I on the other hand started laughing. "That's awesome! Can i have some of those"

Hazel shot me at death glare **(AN/ ha get it daughter of pluto, death stare i'm so good at puns)**

Nemesis was visibly shocked. Then after a moment she grabbed about twenty and tossed them over to me.

Then I turned to silver. "Can you take these back to my room please"

(sure thing boss) he said. Then he stretched his wings and took off through the air.

"Now" i said turning to nemesis "down to business, why are you here"

"Touchy touchy" she said nodding her head.

"I'm not touchy" i replied "it's just why would a goddess come to meet us when none of the other gods are stable"

"He does make a fair point" Hazel agreed.

"To answer your question Chris, war is coming, the romans are moving to camp half blood" nemesis said.

"WHAT" Leo yelled. "Why are they attacking us?"

"Well you did blow up half their home," i said.

"Not on purpose!"

"Even though it is not your fault, they are still coming" nemesis said. "That is why i want to offer my help"

"Your help" Leo said.

"Yes!" nemesis confirmed. "True success requires sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice" Hazel said her voice tight. "I have died and came back to life, i can't handle any more sacrifice"

"Wait what" I said shocked. "You came back to life"

Hazel gave me a look that said not now.

"Right now" Leo said "all i want is centanetal bronze"

"Oh that's easy, you will find it over that hill with the sweethearts" Nemesis said. Then she handed Leo a fortune cookie. "Open this when you need help, but when you do you will lose something close to you"

Leo looked at the cookie like it was a bomb. "No thanks" he said.

"It wasn't an option" nemesis replied "now good bye"

Then with a flash she was gone.


	13. our friendly neighborhood assassin

**This shout out goes to assea, thanks for your constant support!**

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long im busy with school and other stuff i won't be able to upload as often anymore, more like once every 2 weeks.**

Chapter 13: our friendly neighborhood assassin.

We walked through the tree's to where nemesis told us where we would find the centainatle bronze. We found a clearing and there was a very handsome man looking in pond. And all around him were nymphs wearing t-shirts and hats that all said. "Omg i 3 N"

"That the heck" I said looking around. "Who's throwing the party?" then in the corner of my eye I saw movement very faint. I grabbed an arrow and fired it at the tree the thing moved behind.

Hazel and Leo were on their feet as soon as i shot.

"Chris, what was that about?" Leo asked.

"Show yourself" I ordered, another arrow ready to fire.

"Show" came a feminine voice from behind the tree, a girl wearing an old greek tunic that blended into the background so perfectly she was invisible, I wondered where i can get one of those.

"Who are you" Hazel asked.

"Who are you" the girl said.

I lowered my bow. "Your echo, you can only repeat things other people say"

"Echo" she confirmed nodding her head.

"How did you know that" Hazel asked me.

I looked at her. "Like I said over and over, my dad taught me greek myths and legends since I was five, and if your echo that must be Narcissus" I pointed to the guy looking in the pond.

"Narcissus" echo aggred.

"Hazel" i said "does the bronze happen to be in that pond with that guy"

Hazel scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. "Yes it is"

"Well then." I said. "We are going to have a hard time getting it"

"Why? Is he in love with his own reflection" Leo joked.

"That is exactly right Leo" I said trying to come up with a plan to get it from him.

"Right" echo said.

"He died looking at himself for so long" I continued. "Well lets try plan A, ask him nicely"

"Does that ever work?" Leo asked.

"Nope" i said "lets go"

We walked out into the clearing and were immediately being shouted at by the nymphs.

"Hey we were here first"

"This handsome man is ours"

"Leave now!"

I grabbed a few arrows and threw them at the nymphs feet and that shut them up.

"You can throw arrows?" Hazel asked.

"You can do more with them than just shoot" i answered. "Now let's get that bronze"

We walked over to Narcissus.

"Im so amazing" he muttered in a dreamy tone.

"Uh hello" Hazel said. "Mr. Narcissus, is it ok if we have that bronze"

"No" he said still keeping the same tone.

"NO!" all the nymphs yelled. "The bronze is what keeps him here!"

I gave them a look and they shut up again.

"I'll trade you" Leo said pulling a mirror out of his toolbelt and handing it to Narcissus.

"Ah I see you have a picture of me, I don't blame you i am amazing" he said glancing at the mirror.

"He is amazing" one of the nyph fan girls said.

Leo threw her hand in the air. "I give up"

"Lets head back and figure out what we do next" Hazel said

"Back" echo agreed.

Then i heard something hurtling through the air, and it was coming straight at us, fast.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled tackling the others behind a rock. As the objects soared overhead.

Their were shrieks of surprise and fright from the nymphs then everything went silent.

"Stay down" I whispered.

"Stay" echo said.

I slowly peaked over the rock and found all of the nymphs and Narcissus all on the floor. And above them all was the hooded teen I saw in my dream.

"I know your there" he said not looking over. He walked over and picked up the bronze from the pond.

I willed my bracelet to be a sword. "Why did you kill them?"

"Oh they are not dead" the hooded guy said. "I used blunts, they are knocked out, but when they wake up they will have huge headaches"

I don't know why but i turned my sword back to a bracelet. For some reason i trusted him

"Hey that's ours" I said pointing to the bronze shield. "We need it to fix our ship"

"The argo 2" he said.

I was taken aback by him knowing who we were and what our ship was called.

Then without warning he threw the bronze shield like it was a frisbee straight into my hands.

"Thanks" i said shocked.

"I must be going" he said. "Till we meet again" then he melted into shadow and was gone.


End file.
